The Dursleys' New Basket
by IvoryDragon432
Summary: Albus Dumbledore left Harry Potter at Number 4 Privet Drive, so why did the Dursleys only find a basket?


**A/N:** Written for the 'Take a Prompt, Leave a Prompt Challenge' with the prompt '(character) Remus Lupin'

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

As he approached the area, he ducked into the hedges. He was disillusioned, but there was no way he was taking any chances now, it had been hard enough just to follow them here. He moved a bit closer to the house, always staying behind the hedges and downwind of the cat. He wasn't sure just how good her senses were, but he was definitely not interested in finding out tonight. Once he was close enough to hear what was going on, he careful sat down to wait. _'I'll just stay to see that Harry is safe. Then I know where he is and can come visit him later.'_

The two men who had arrived moments before him were now approaching the house. One was a very old man in a very purple robe. The other was a giant of a man carrying a sleeping baby. As he watched, the older man conjured a basket on the doorstep and gently set the sleeping child in it. He pulled a piece of parchment from his robes and set it in the basket. _'Are they really planning to leave Harry out on the doorstep? It's 3 AM and November!'_

Finally the cat approached the other two men. When she reach where they stood she shifted form into a stern-looking middle-aged woman in a tartan dress. "You can't possibly be thinking of leaving him out here in this weather all night?" she questioned.

"My dear Minerva, he will be perfectly safe here, and he will be found in just a few hours. Mr. Dursley leaves for work at half five." the old man replied. As if to strengthen his point, he cast a warming charm on the boy's blanket. _'Half five? That's still over two hours away.'_

"But surely there is somewhere better to take him? Should a boy like this really be left with muggles?"

"Once everyone realizes what has happened, he will be a hero. Everyone will know his name and many will want control of his reputation. It's far better he stay in the muggle world until he is older. Besides, his relatives can offer him protections that we cannot."

"Tell me at least that we can check up on him."

"It would be better if we do not interfere. I have a tracking spell on him and Mrs. Figg lives just down the road. I'm sure we can have her keep an eye out." _'A tracking spell and an old squib? What kind of protection is that?'_

"But Albus, surely-"

"This is for the best Minerva. The fewer people know where he is, the safer he will be. Now come, we must leave before the neighborhood awakes. We can discuss this more in my office if you insist." With a nod and the crack of apparition, he was gone.

She stood and glared at the location where he had been standing for a moment, then with an apprehensive glance at the boy, she too disappeared with a crack.

The giant man stood there several more minutes and it became obvious that he was quietly sobbing. Finally he seemed to pull himself together and with a tearful "Good luck 'Arry." he walk back to the street, got onto his borrowed motorcycle, and flew off.

For a moment he just sat there in shock. _'They left a wizard baby on a muggle doorstep in the middle of the night with just a note, a warming charm, and a tracking spell...'_ He had seen it and he still wasn't sure he believed it. Once he came out of his shock he acted on instinct. He ran to the door, casting every canceling spell he could think of to end a tracking spell. He grabbed up the boy as soon as he'd finished and apparated away.

That morning the Dursleys would find a peculiar looking empty basket on their doorstep.

* * *

Remus Lupin was pacing in his kitchen, looking like he'd lose his mind at any moment. _'What was I thinking?... No... Clearly I was not thinking... What should I do?... I can't keep him. A single werewolf is not the person to be raising a child... I can't bring him back there... And it seems pretty obvious Dumbledore won't be much help... ... Think... There must be someplace safe for him...'_

His frantic musings were cut short by a cry from his bedroom. He ran to the room to find Harry crying and looking confused. As he came into Harry's line of sight, Harry reach out an arm to him. That's when it finally sunk in. James and Lily were dead, Sirius had gone on a mad rant and taken off to find Peter, and he was the only familiar face left that Harry could count on. He picked up the crying child and got a small smile for his effort. "I guess it really is just the two of us Harry."

He carried Harry back into the kitchen and sat down in front of his now cold tea that he had abandoned before in favor of pacing. He had to think, had to have a plan. "Well, what do you think Harry?" He wouldn't get the plan he needed, but at this point, it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Moo'y!" was Harry's response.

"Well, that's a vote of confidence I guess..."

He decided the best place to start was to organize his thoughts, he grabbed some parchment and a quill. He made several columns across the page, labeling each one at the top: 'Things Babies Need', 'Dangers to Harry', 'Safe Places', 'Safe People', 'Ways to Get Money'. He listed out everything he could think of, then crossed out everything that might be a bad idea. Once he was done, the answer had become obvious. He would have to take Harry into the muggle world. Albus was right about at least one thing, the muggle world would be safer for Harry. And he had to admit, it was easier to keep a job when no one knew you were a werewolf.

* * *

 **A/N:** I've had a few people asking if this story will continue... I wrote it with the intent that it would end here, but I do have an idea of where the story would go. I won't be continuing it right away, but if I can work out a few plot issues that I have, I will consider continuing it.

 **Update** : I've tried a few variations on continuing this story, but none of them have quite motivated me. I won't say that I'll _never_ write more, but if I do, it won't be any time soon.


End file.
